Young Hearts: Inspired by 1985 film StElmo's Fire
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Jules brings Billy home after a night of drinking at St. Elmos, what happens after that is where the craziness begins.


**Young Hearts**

Based off the 1985 film **St. Elmo's Fire**

Chapter 1 **Take Me Home Tonight**

"_**Come on Jules, just stay,"**_ he slurs pulling at my sweater. _**"Billy, you've had a little too much to drink," **_I console, a smile still on my face_**. "Yeah well,"**_ he thinks, _**"I still want you to stay."**_ He runs his hands over the fabric of my top and I focus on his sky blue eyes. His smile widens, his face handsome and yet childlike. _**"Ok,"**_ I oblige_**, "but it's time for you to go to bed Mr."**_ He nods his head, throwing his jacket onto the sofa in the living room. He stagers, my hands grab his bicep, steering him towards the door at the back of the apartment. _**"You know, I'm not all that drunk,"**_ he states. _**"Sure, whatever you say,"**_ I respond still grinning. Once in the bedroom he sits at the foot of the bed, kicking off his sneakers. He pulls his shirt over his head and proceeds to unbuckle his belt. I try not to stare even though my eyes betray me. His toned torso mocks me, his brown shaggy hair pushed out from his face. I knock my own shoes off and roll down my purple leg warmers. _**"You going to tuck me in?" **_He stands sliding out of his tight fitted jeans, which leave nothing to the imagination. _**"Uh..yeah..sure,"**_ I stammer; my God what is my problem? I have known this guy for forever; he is one of my best friends after all. He smirks rolling under his covers as I come around the right side of the king size mattress. I relax myself on the edge of the right side, turning to face him. He places his hand on my forearm, his index finger running back and forth across my skin. I feel the hair on my arms stand and a shiver quivers down my spine. His face contorts with seriousness as we are locked in a stare for a few seconds. _**"You are so beautiful, you know that?"**_ I roll my eyes, _**"That's what you say to all the girls."**_ He continues to search my eyes for an answer to his question and I come up short_**. "I'm serious. You're gorgeous."**_ I place my hand on his flushed cheek, _**"Is that what you say when you want them to stay?"**_ He looks hurt and I'm sorry that I even made the comment. His grip on my arm tightens, _**"No,"**_ he remarks, _**"Just you."**_ I look away; for fear that if he tries hard enough he could read my mind, feeling the heat rise throughout my body. I ignore the crashing waves in my stomach as my fingers move to remove his dangling earring. He catches my hand pulling me closer to him as if knowing there is something more going on here. He sits his body up slightly, cupping my face in one hand, and bracing my back with the other. My brown eyes never losing sight of his blue spheres, as my breathing hitches. I feel his lips ghosting over mine and for a moment I want to protest. I want to say 'Billy, we can't, you're someone else's. You have a daughter, you have a home that you should be staying at filled with warmth. Instead you rent this small apartment close to St. Elmo's, and you're cradling our bodies dangerous close to one another.' I want to smack him and scream 'What the hell is the matter with you?' I do nothing as he licks his lips, leaving them with a glisten in the dark room. The truth is I really do want this, I always have, and I've always loved him. For so long I've needed him to take me, for so long I've been in love with him, and not in a friendly way. I swallow hard, his lips graze over my chin and I feel tingles all over my body. His mouth inching towards my neck, lightly at first, then I feel his lips sucking at my delicate skin. My fingers run over his chest, gripping his shoulder blade, my nails scrapping him slightly. He pulls my body as close as it will get to his, his lips finding mine amongst the chaos of our thriving frames. He devours my kiss, our tongues roaming each other's willing mouths. His lips are so soft and full, I think, as my fingers become entangled in his auburn tresses. My arms locked around his neck, his kiss so passionate and deep. His hands are quick under my pink sweater, clawing the material over my head and tossing it to the floor. No bra underneath, my chest bared to the night, my nipples hard and erect. He rolls over each one with his thumbs, my lower half clenching in anticipation. He looks up into my eyes again, taking my left breast into his ready mouth. His tongue twirls and suctions his lips tightly, sucking me in. I moan, rolling my head back with pleasure, as he moves onto my right breast continuing his process. His face buried against my chest, one hand stabilizes my back, the other trails between us. I feel his fingers trying to feel me through my black tights. I'm wetter than I have ever been for anyone else, just the mere thought of him has me at the peak of arousal. His fingers run up and down over my concealed sex, ghosting at first, then with pressure. I feel him graze over my little bundle of nerves and I moan into his ear. My legs wrapped around his torso, my tongue traces over his ear, sucking on his earlobe. He hardens under me, and I can feel his stiff member throbbing against my inner thigh. His briefs control him from escaping, and I decide to be of use. As he continues to rub me through my tights, I bring my fingers to trace over his length. The material of his underwear tightens, and I feel satisfied by his body's response to my touch. My hand slips swiftly inside the fabric, touching his flesh with the pads of my fingertips. My thumb finds the head of his cock, as my fingers grasp his ample shaft. I begin to stroke him, a guttural moan escaping from deep within his chest. My mouth open slightly, his face gazing in awe at mine. Within seconds he has me on my back, his hands running over my legs, his fingers in the waistband of my tights, pealing them from my perspiring body. Instinctively, my legs open to reveal my aching core. His index finger traces over my folds softly, up and down, stopping to rub my engorged nub. I begin panting, my legs shaking slightly, our eyes locked, afraid to look away. His wet finger pushes past my velvety lips, followed almost immediately by a second one. He pulses them inside me, thumbing my clit, his free hand kneading my breasts. The pace quickens and I feel his fingers pounding harder into me, my juices flowing down his knuckles_**. "Oh God, don't stop, "**_ I breath, and he never eases up. Soon, my walls tighten around his digits, and I break, sailing over orgasm. He pulls his hand from me and sucks his fingers past his lips. I lick my own lips, gazing seductively up at him. Without a second thought he places his fingers into my mouth and I suck at my own taste. I grip his wrist, working his soaked digits with my tongue and lips. _**"Shit,"**_ he sighs, biting his lower lip. _**"I need you," **_I purr, my seductress beckoning him towards me_**. "Oh yeah?"**_ He smirks, towering over me, shadowing my body. _**"How badly do you need me?"**_ I grip his cock in my hand, placing him at my waiting entrance. I run his swollen head over my slick folds, and circle over my clit, using his cock as my own personal toy. I insert just the tip of him inside me_**, "I think that's pretty bad,"**_ I quip, _**"I'm. So. Fucking. Wet."**_ I say each word with emphasis as he continues to push further into me. The head of his cock pushes into my canal with a slick pop and I gasp_**. "Can you take me?"**_ He asks, inching inside slowly. I expand, adjusting to accommodate as he fills me. _**"I want you to take it all,"**_ he hisses, ramming further inside my wetness. My core oozes with my desire, dripping down the length of his shaft. His hands pull me close again, causing his member to plunge deeper and I cry out. I feel his fingers massaging my ass, squeezing as he slams into me with a rhythm that enthralls both our bodies. He leans back into the mattress, his back flat as I am now ontop. I feel his slick cock slide from me and the emptiness is apparent. Before letting him insert himself back into my warmth, I slide my body down his torso. My lips kiss the head of his erect shaft, leaving a trail down to his balls. My tongue traces him as he squirms under my touch. I envelope his length into my mouth, as I suck with force, continuing to bob up and down. He grips my arms, pulling me up his body once again. My wetness glides over his stomach as he smirks. _**"You can't do that, I'm going to explode."**_ He tucks a stray hair behind my ear; my straight locks cascading down my shoulders. _**"God, you're so sexy,"**_ he pants. I smile, _**"Ditto, Mr."**_ His face instantly moves to my neck, and our bodies tangle close. He whispers into my neck_**, "I want you to ride me. I want you to make me cum."**_ I feel my sex tingle, my fluids dripping from the devious tone in his voice. Again my fingers wrap around him, placing him at my entrance. I lower myself onto his waiting, erect shaft. He rests snuggly inside me; my walls closing in to form fit him to me. His hands at my thighs, helping me to rock against his body, I can barely take the intense feeling pulsing throughout my body. I feel as if my pussy will split in two at any second, my hips rotating against his, grinding, bone against bone. My eyes roll into the back of my head, _**"Oh fuck, Billy, Oh my God, Yes."**_ _**"Come on Jules, I'm so close, FUCK,"**_ he blurts out, bucking his hips. My eyes back to his; our mouths hang open. The instant high I feel is unbelievable, I feel light headed and weak. I lean into his torso, as I feel him shake below me. Soon, warmth fills me as he spills himself inside my throbbing core. We lay intertwined for moments, before we disengage. My head rests on his chest, listening to the thrumming of his heartbeat, lulling us both to sleep.

**Chapter 2 Dancing Barefoot**

It's eight in the morning as I peel myself out from underneath Billy's embrace. I slip on my sweater, leggings and shoes, moving softly into the kitchen to grab my keys. I slink out of his apartment and proceed to embark on the walk of shame down towards the elevator. Pressing the lighted key that reads G, pushing my hands through my hair, I lean against the wall for support. What have I done? Not only are my emotions now running rampant but I feel as if I have betrayed one of my closest friends; Wendy. I understand know why I tried so hard to get her to forget about Billy and move on, that it was never going anywhere between them. It wasn't because I wanted to save her from the heartache but because I wanted to save myself from my own heartache of seeing Billy with a friend that wasn't me. I'm speed walking out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk where my jeep awaits, parked exactly where I left it. I feel as if I'm not truly driving my car, for my brain is moving two forty. Soon, I'm tumbling into my own apartment, and for the first time these bright, cotton candy walls are comforting. I strip out of my clothes and throw myself into the shower. I rake the soap against my skin, tears streaming down my face. Why do I love him? Of all the men I've met, all I've been with; he is the only one I want, the one I need. Wrapping myself in a red fluffy bath towel, I pad across the wooden floor to my bedroom, grabbing the phone and dialing. _**"Hello?" "Les, it's me Jules," **_I stammer, thank god Leslie answered, the exact person I needed to speak with. _**"Hey Jules, it's early for you,"**_ she laughs_**, "what's going on?"**_ I search for the words, biting my lower lip_**, "I…I did something last night and I…I'm so confused. I have no clue what to do and I don't think I can handle this feeling inside me right now."**_ Leslie is silent on the other end for a moment and I feel as if I may have lost the call. _**"Les? Leslie, you there?" "I'm here. I need you to be a little more specific."**_ Inhaling deeply, struggling to find the right words, _**"I feel like I betrayed my friend and worst of all I feel like I've been lying to myself for the past four years. It wasn't supposed to go that way last night, I don't need this. I don't want to love him, Leslie."**_ I blurt everything out in a matter of seconds, the tears rolling again_**. "Oh God,"**_ she breathes almost in a whisper, _**"Jules, I can't believe you. Are you high?" "That's not even funny, I seriously do not know what to do!" "Don't do anything! Forget it happened and move on! And for Christ sakes don't ever tell Wendy." "I can't forget about it, I'm pretty sure….I know I love him. God Damn it, I should just jump off a bridge." "Jules, Billy is destructive and immature. He has a wife whom he can't seem to leave and a baby girl he never sees. What future do you see with him? Why would you even bother?"**_ I snuffle, trying to fight the salted tears that spill down my cheeks_**. "I don't know, Les. It was just a feeling I got in the pit of my stomach and then I had all these epiphanies." "Are you with him now?" "No of course not, I couldn't have made this call with him in the room. I'm at home and he is asleep at his apartment. What am I going to do?" "Jules, this is something you have to figure out yourself. You're my best friend and no matter what I am here for you, even if I don't understand." "Thanks, dearest." "Hey Jules?" "Yeah?" "I have to ask you a serious question and I'm not trying to mother you but…well…tell me you used protection." **_I grew silent, horror striking my face. _**"You did…didn't you?"**_ Still silent, unable to tell her yes, and this realization pains me_**. "No,"**_ I whisper_**. "Fuck,"**_ Leslie proclaims, _**"Let's meet for lunch, ok?" "Yeah sure," **_I say_**, "how about one?" "Sounds good; get a nap in Jules."**_ With that the receiver clicks and I hear the dead silence on the other line. Cradling the phone to my chest, I close my eyes and burry my face in the overstuffed pillow next to my head.

Chapter 3 **Open Your Heart To Me **

11:34 is what the clock next to the bed reads as I hear a loud knocking on my door. I roll out of the bed grabbing my pink silk robe, rushing to the living room. As I open the door and gaze out into the hall, I immediately wish I hadn't. _**"Hey."**_ He stands in my doorway, pushing his wayfarer sunglasses into his unkempt hair. He looks a wreck and all I want to do is pull him towards my chest and breathe in his musky sent. _**"Hey,"**_ I respond. _**"I woke up this morning and you were gone. I usually don't mind that but for the first time I felt really empty and I don't know what that means exactly. And then I'm rushing to get over here because I wanted to make sure you were alright and to tell you I'm sorry for making you take care of my drunk ass last night but that I'm not sorry for what we did."**_ I stand there blinking with my mouth hanging open. _**"Billy…I…I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I feel weird today and it's bugging me out. And all I can think about is last night and you and everything is just a huge rush,"**_ I feel the tears now, blubbering like an idiot. Without warning, he pulls me into his chest, his ample lips crashing down onto mine. _**"I'm sober today,"**_ he announces, and that's all that I really need to affirm the realization of these feelings between the two of us. We continue kissing, now deep and passionate. His tongue raping inside my mouth, our tongues gliding back and forth. I pull him into the apartment, slamming the door shut. His hands are instantly roaming inside my robe to my breasts. His mouth sucks at my collarbone, his fingers working my nipples, as our bodies move towards the couches. Within seconds he's on his knees, kissing my abdomen down towards my heated sex. He kisses my entrance as if kissing my lips and my body quakes. His wet tongue roams my slick folds up and down, sliding over my clit, lapping at my fluids. His lips lock and the suction has my knees buckling onto the couch cushions. His hands hold my bottom over him as he barriers his face in my soaked pussy. I feel his tongue penetrate me, plunging deep as I gasp, gripping the couch for support. I begin grinding my moisture onto his face. He is relentless to make me cum and within minutes I do, my sweet nectar sliding down his chin. I flop my body down onto the couch, pulling him on top of me. My lips roam to his, devouring my taste from his tongue. I snake my fingers into his jacket, tearing it from his body as he unbuckles his jeans. Our lips continue to osculate with one another and my fingers are tugging at his mess of brown hair. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the white table in front of the couch. His hands move under my body to cradle me as his legs work to shimmy from his pants and briefs. Together we both lay naked on my white sofa, his erection poking at my entrance. The only thought running through my brain right now is he and I. I close my eyes and he is inside me, my walls expanding. He pumps slowly at first, gradually increasing his speed as we go along. I rake my long, pink painted nails over his back, clawing at his flesh. My thighs holding his body in place to create more resistance, as I can tell he has noticed_**. "Oh God Billy,"**_ I pant as he moves his fingertips over my clit, rubbing in rhythm with his thrusting into my core. My body shakes as I climax, screaming out as I cum. I explode all over his shaft, squirting onto his torso. He continues for a few moments, still ramming into my wetness, his teeth clenched, his face buried in my neck. He hisses and moans, pulling his length from my aching hole. His hand grasps at his cock as he releases his viscid seed onto my tanned stomach. We are a tangled, sweaty mess, as we try to catch our breath. He grabs is shirt from the coffee table and proceeds to clean off my stomach. _**"Sorry,"**_ he breathes. I smirk slightly, a low laugh escaping. _**"It's ok, trust me. Now if you got it on my couch I'd have to hurt you." **_His sky blue eyes pierced mine, an innocent smile playing across his lips. His arms cradle me once more except this time to turn us over on the couch. Soon I find myself lying on his chest, his fingers running through my tangled hair. He kisses the top of my head and for the first time in a long time I feel safe. There is silence in the room for a few seconds before he finally speaks, _**"What does this make us?"**_ I look up into his confused face, _**"What do you mean?" "Well, are we together, or are we just fucking?"**_ The way he says 'just fucking' makes my stomachache, something that was like second nature to me now sounds so vile. _**"Do you want this to be just fucking?"**_ I question him, and I know he understands the hurt in my eyes. _**"Do you?"**_ Our eyes lock into a stare and I know my answer, No. No I do not want this to be 'just fucking,' I don't want to be screwing my best friend in secret. This feels like so much more to me but I need to know if he feels it too, however I feel to embarrassed to ask outright. Come on Jules, I lecture myself, grow up and say what you feel. I bite my lower lip chewing at the skin, tasting iron_**. "No,"**_ it finally stumbles from my mouth, _**"No I don't just want to fuck you."**_ His strong hands entrap the sides of my face forcing me to not look away_**. "Good. It's more than that." **_The salty waves crash down from my eyes, as his thumb strokes my cheek. _**"But Billy, what are you going to do? You're technically married to Felicia and what about Melody?"**_ His brows furrow and I know he is thinking hard, trying to find a solution_**. "I don't love her like that anymore, I haven't for a long time now. And as for Melody, I'm a fuck up Jules, she deserves so much better than me," **_he pauses_**, "So do you."**_ I shake my head in defiance, _**"We can help each other, and I am willing to do that for you. For as long as it takes, I will never leave." "Promise?"**_ I smile against the tears_**, "Promise."**_ His strong hands grab my arms, pulling my body upward allowing my lips to meet his kiss. _**"I'll do anything for you,"**_ he states, _**"I'll do anything to be with you. To keep this."**_


End file.
